1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headgear. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a headgear cooling liner that provides a cooling effect to the person wearing the headgear, wherein the liner includes one or more pocket partitions having a liquid-absorbing material.
2. Background and Related Art
A variety of endeavors that are performed by individuals include the wearing of protective headgear. One such example is military duty, where a soldier typically wears a protective helmet for combat. When the combat takes place in warm climates, the wearing of the protective helmet assists in causing the soldier to become hot and exhausted in the hot weather.
Another example is in the construction industry. Hard hats are typically worn by workers in construction areas to provide protection from potential dangers. When worn in warm temperatures, the hard hats help cause the workers to become hot and exhausted in the warm weather.
Current techniques of combating heat and/or exhaustion caused by using protective headgear in hot climates include the consumption of cooled liquids and/or the utilization of helmet liners. The available liners form a complete and solid cap about the user's head, and have the appearance to warm the user rather than cool the user. These liners create a damp and uncomfortable environment within the headgear and against the user's scalp and skin.
Thus while techniques currently exist that are used to combat the heat and/or exhaustion caused by using protective headgear, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.